1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a coaxial cable connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional coaxial cable connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,190 is generally used for connecting a coaxial cable with an electronic device for transmitting radio-frequency (RF) signals. The coaxial cable connector includes a metallic housing, an insulating bushing mounted in the metallic housing and a connecting terminal constructed to allow insertion of a center conductor portion of the coaxial cable. The insulating bushing defines a central hole therein for holding the connecting terminal and a cover for covering the central hole.
However, the insulating bushing has no fixtures to locate the cover and therefore, the connecting terminal is held in the insulating bushing unstably. When the coaxial cable connector mates with a complementary connector, the connecting terminal is pushed upward by the complementary connector so that the connecting terminal pushes the cover upward. Therefore the coaxial cable connector works in an unstable status.